


A General's Devotion

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Laegjarn plots to give Fjorm the best birthday imaginable.





	A General's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> This is probably stretching the definition of a treat, but I've been having trouble convincing myself to write lately, and your prompts are always inspiring. I hope you don't mind, and that you enjoy the fic!

Kiran had proven that she wouldn’t take advantage of the gaps in Laegjarn’s knowledge, but that didn’t erase a lifetime of conviction that admitting ignorance was the same as showing weakness. Even so, some knowledge was too valuable for Laegjarn to let lingering pride hold her back. Her question today was of particular import. “Do you know anything about Nifl birthday customs?”

Kiran cocked her head. “As far as I know, they’re pretty normal.”

Laegjarn bit her lip. “… And what would you consider ‘normal?” By this point, she was very aware that her experiences in Múspell hadn't prepared her for life in Askr, and she refused to embarrass her girlfriend on her birthday.

Something of her thoughts must have carried into her tone, because Kiran smiled knowingly. “Well, generally there’s a party with all of your friends, and everyone brings presents…”

Laegjarn nodded along, careful not to let her surprise show. She hadn’t thought that birthdays would be so important here, where a year’s survival wasn’t so dearly won.

“Thank you,” she said, once Kiran was done. She had the information she needed, and could begin formulating her strategy. She was going to give Fjorm the best birthday imaginable.

* * *

Fjorm had thought she’d gotten used to the Order of Heroes’ liveliness, but she wasn’t prepared for the crushing enthusiasm aimed at her on her birthday. It seemed like she couldn’t go two steps without receiving well-wishes from someone she barely knew. It was somewhat overwhelming, especially when she was just trying to get breakfast.

She was able at last to grab some food, and to her delight, Laegjarn was already sitting in the mess hall. Fjorm slid into the seat next to her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, and happy birthday,” Laegjarn said. “I've asked Kiran not to send either of us on a mission today, and invited everyone who'll be available to a party in your honor. There will be the finest musicians from every world, and all your favorite foods, of course.”

“That’s great…” Fjorm said insincerely. She was sure Laegjarn had put a lot of thought into this, and she appreciated it, she really did. She forced a smile.

She hadn’t accounted for how well Laegjarn could read her. “Or,” Laegjarn said, switching tracks smoothly. “We can pack some food and fly someplace for a picnic, just the two of us.”

Fjorm’s smile became genuine. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
